Lay Your Hands On Me  Take II
by SilverWolf7
Summary: The companion piece of Lay Your Hands On Me, naturally.  This time, from Crowley's POV.  Much more sexual, but still without the actual sex.  Enjoy and review. Does anyone else agree that there should be Lust as a genre?


Disclaimer - Once again, it is Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman who own the named characters, everyone else belongs to me, but you can borrow, steal, torture, love, hate, and whatever else you can think of those people. They are nameless minions here to do my bidding.

Notes - The companion piece to Lay Your Hands On Me. Naturally. I bet no one guessed that! The title so hid this fact from everyone, with the only difference being a few added letters. And a larger (but not by much) word count. Well, as I said in the other one, this is from Crowley's POV, so there is a little sex talk, a little more descriptive action from the dance floor scene, and hopefully the little bit of humour I tried to add in. I don't know if I succeeded, please tell me if I did.

Thanks go to Lilu and SSC who reviewed the first.

Lay Your Hands On Me - Take II

He did not remember how, when or even why, but he had gotten the insane idea to invite the angel to the newest dance club to hit down town London. He knew, before he had even asked, that Aziraphale would just loiter in a seat, or even in a dark corner refusing to have fun like any sane person would be doing.

He decided just before he pulled the Bentley up to the nearest parking lot, that he wouldn't let no middle-aged looking angel, who looked like he was packing on pounds as he began to enter that large step called a mid-life crisis, drag him down to his level. No, he was going to have fun, to get plastered, and if he was lucky, to get in a few good tempts on the local teen and young adult population. He would fit right in, if not look a few years too old to be in there. He would just say that his friend needed to get out of his stuffy Soho book shop and have some fun if any one asks.

No one did, though it may have something to do with what Aziraphale had decided to change his clothes into, before going to the doors. They were actually quite modern for him, and all black. Either way it was better than what the angel normally wore, so Crowley was thankful he had missed that bit of embarrassment.

Walking into the club, he grinned widely. This, he thought, was his kind of place. The flickering, weaving lights, the drinks unknowingly going into the bodies of minors still too young to officially drink alcohol, the wild dancing that even he had been able to learn quite quickly (though he thought it was way beyond Aziraphale). This was a breeding place for sin, and he was ready to exploit it for every penny he had, and that was quite a few.

The thought excited him to no end. He could have fun and pile up on his rather small, of late anyway, quota. He left Aziraphale as soon as his feet were near the dance floor and watched from the corner of his sunglass covered eyes, as the angel kept to a very crowded, yet dark corner of the club.

Well, he thought, let the angel sulk. He had after all decided to come with him. Aziraphale had no one to blame but himself for being here.

The thought cheered him even more and he forgot the unhappy angel and threw himself into dancing in the rather sporadic way the young people about him were dancing. He loved it, he truly did. It was like he was able to do anything he wanted when he felt like this, and he would too, if given a chance. Now...to find a nice looking, er, victim for the night, he thought with a tiny smirk.

A girl, no older than 16 flung around him in dizzying circles, her arms doing graceful things that no human should be able to do, and his heart began to beat that little faster. Oh yes, he would definitely be having a lot of fun tonight. And he had found his soon to be willing victim to share the experience with.

He glanced up at the chairs and tables that were out of the way of the dance floor on top of a platform and smiled as he noticed that Aziraphale was looking at him, a faintly amused look on his face. Well, if the angel wanted a show, who was he to disappoint. He was rather willing to give him one.

While angels and demons alike were sexless beings (meaning that they had to make an effort if they wanted a sex drive or not, not that they had no parts down below), Crowley had long ago learnt that you need not have sex to reach that explosive ending that the act usually ended at. And there was no risk of pregnancy either. Plus, he wasn't allowed to have sex (in the literal, human sense) but there was no rule to stop him from a little...dry sex. No clothes off, yet both beings brought to orgasm. Ah yes, he had learnt long ago that he was not so sexless as he was supposed to be. Though he had, naturally had to make an effort for that first time so many centuries ago...after that, he found that his body had a life of its own.

And right now it was beginning to make an effort all on its own. Sometimes it was rather annoying, but right now, it was more wickedly fun too think of all the things he could do. Just as he was about to reach the girl and ask her to dance, a song, one he knew quite well, came on and he grinned wickedly. Yes, this was perfect. He set his body into a more natural rhythm for him, which was quite a bit more graceful, not to mention snake-like, than any of the humans could ever imagine doing, and made his way to the girl. A lot of friendly, some blatant groping, hands flitted across his body, igniting his own lust further.

All he had done was smile, and grab hold of her, pushing her against his body and she wilted against him. He hadn't realized that his power had ensnared her lust and amplified it, though he was way too horny to really care. She was willing and that was all that mattered. He began to move their hips together, making sure that the friction could be felt on both their parts. He had not expected to be pulled against another human, this one definitely male if the groin now pressing against his arse was anything to go by.

The girl smiled at him and pulled herself up him, so she was in his lap, while wrapping her legs about him. It just made their bodies press that much closer to each other and all three moaned as they were all pushed tightly together.

He didn't know when it started really, but they soon had a very nice rhythm going where he would push back and thrust forward, as the other two would do the same, or the opposite, whichever one got their bodies into contact at the same time. he moaned again, loudly, but didn't care who heard. A slight thought of what Aziraphale would think of this crossed his mind before a tongue and lips and teeth found their way to his throat and rational thought went out the back door, quietly leaving him to his rather building need to finish as soon as possible.

He threw back his head and let it rest on the man's shoulder, giving the stranger access to soft flesh that could easily be ripped or slashed open. He didn't care truly, he would just make sure that this whole episode put him on Hell's...good books for lack of a better term. He might then be able to get another body and come back up here. The strange thing he had noticed about his bodies, all he had had throughout history. He always had the aspects of a snake about him, and if he concentrated hard enough he could become one if he wanted. Nowadays, he didn't want. Being human was way too fun.

As his body was reminding him now, as he grabbed harder onto the girls hips and drove them into his groin, holding her there and just...moving. The slightest movement was enough to drive him wild at this stage, and it was enough. He felt his body tighten and for some odd unknown reason, he tried to fight off the inevitable end. A few seconds later though and his world exploded around him, and he had heard a loud shout of completion leave his mouth.

A few seconds after that and both humans, at the same time of all things, managed to have their worlds move under their feet too.

It took a good few minutes for him to gain back his footing, the rush being intense this time around. He had never done that in the middle of a club before, dance or no. Usually it happened in an alley by the club, or a dingy bedroom somewhere close by, though he had quite specifically stated he would not go all the way. He had also never been surprised by a mortal as much as he had with the man who was now letting go of his waist, seemingly steady on his own human feet once again.

He cleared his throat, laughed a bit huskily, before letting go of the girl. None of them knew the others names. None of them really cared. "Well, that was...fun," Crowley stated, and looking up at the platform, saw the angel looking at him with his mouth hanging open the tiniest bit. His face was flushed, and he seemed to be lost for words. "Well, see you two later. This was really, well, as I said before, fun." He smiled and gave them a small wave. "Bye now."

He left the two, who he noted had begun to dance with each other, to their own devices and slowly walked over to the table that the angel had cleared, and sat down heavily on one of the chairs. He was pleased to see a rush of red dash its way across Aziraphale's face as the angel blushed a deep red colour.

"I've never seen you look so colourful, angel," stated Crowley, stretching slowly, showing the angel just what he was missing out on. He was well aware of the sticky patches on his pants, both front and back, and he left them there, as trophies of a good tempting. A very good tempting.

"What did you just do?" Aziraphale asked in return, an oddly curious note in his voice. My, was the angel thinking of going and enjoying the pleasures of the flesh...well, as much as he could.

"That, my dear boy, is called Lust. It is what I excel at. Well, that and general annoyance. That one I am a master of." And so he was. On both accounts, he would think from now on. Yes, if he could accomplish what he had this night every night, he could imagine how high his quota in Lust would rise.

"Oh," was all Aziraphale decided to say, and it summed everything up perfectly.

Crowley watched for a few seconds as a blank look flitted briefly across the angels face, before his eyes grew round with whatever thought he had just been indulging.

"Oh my, am I going to Fall for this?"

Crowley laughed.

A/N - Wow, this really IS a companion piece isn't it. I even read through the other story just to get some of the tinier details I missed to add them in. The ending is the same, though with a few changed words here and there, as it is a different point of view in this story, and it would look odd to suddenly switch.

Well, hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Honestly, it was a real blast...these two are just so much fun to mess with.

For an odd, yet not so interesting fact...this song, was written as I was listening to Ricky Martin's "She Bangs"...appropriate I think.


End file.
